


【法罗朱/法扎】在我的呼唤深处

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart L’Opera Rock, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 法扎 - Freeform, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: 两个怀抱嫉妒与痛苦的人在黑夜里相遇。
Relationships: Tybalt/Salieri
Kudos: 2





	【法罗朱/法扎】在我的呼唤深处

1.

起初萨列里被一个毫无预兆的磕绊阻挡了步子时，他并没有过多在意，甚至没有打算分神去低头看一眼。他在宴会上喝了酒，他藏在心底的卑劣秘密跟着酒精一起灼烧，让他倍感心惊胆颤的享受与盘根错节的煎熬，而夜晚的维也纳街头从不缺乏醉倒在地上的醉汉或赌徒，被一只横在地上的腿绊到并不是罕见的事情。他迈了过去，准备加快步伐——他需要尽快回到家中，那里安全、隐秘，足够让他把他的阴暗与痛苦翻出来舔舐——直到他听到了脚下墙根处的一声呻吟。

萨列里停了下来，而一双沾了血的靴子是他最先看到的东西。再顺着向上便看到被划开了口子的裤子和衣衫，口子周围鲜血淋漓，血沿着那个坐着倒在墙边的身体一路蜿蜒到地上，聚成一小滩，像没精打采的枯萎花瓣。最上方是一张面色惨白的脸，眼睑缓慢地开合，里面的棕色眼睛透出远处灯火的微光。

“要么救我，要么滚远一点。”

身受重伤的人说话了，语气冷若冰霜，却因为极度虚弱而使其中的示威效果大打折扣。萨列里挑挑眉毛，对这句无礼的言辞报以大度的耸肩，他蹲下身来，脸上甚至出现了饶有兴趣的表情。

“我想您应当知道，在这座城市，语言在很多时候是一种身份的体现……您以此刻的惨况，对我使用意大利语，是想暗示我什么？您为哪位贵族做事？”

对方皱了皱眉头，似乎对他的发言并不理解。这让萨列里也停顿了几秒。

“您是否会说德语？” 萨列里用德语问道。

伤者的眉头蹙得更深，可此时这个动作也仿佛会使他消耗力气。他闭了闭眼睛，精疲力尽。“我听不懂。”

“您是意大利人？刚流落到维也纳不久？”萨列里换回了意大利语，得到了一个点头回应。

“也难怪了。”萨列里点点头。“所以您并不认识我。我和您是同乡人，可您在这里却是异乡人。”

“你也是意大利……”对方抬起眼看他，话头突然停住了。“你的眼睛。”

“天生的。”萨列里毫不避讳。“两个颜色，挺漂亮的，是不是？”他笑了笑，“怎么，您害怕了吗。”

对方忍痛哼了一声。“不怕。”

“很好，那我们来看一看现在我们把您怎么办。既然我已经看到了您，若是留您在这里把血流干，就算是我也会于心不忍。您希望我帮您叫夜巡的骑警来吗？把您安置到教会的医生那里，或许。”

“不要叫人。”对方咬咬牙，沉默了片刻。“你带我走。”他突兀地说。

萨列里又笑了，那是一种看到蛮不讲理的小孩子的笑容。

“因为我们都是意大利人，您就认定我一定会救您吗。”

对方楞了一下。萨列里不得不承认自己的试探早已经开始。那张苍白汗湿的脸虽然留了胡子，但萨列里的阅人无数仍是让他一眼看出对方身上那股属于年轻人的特质，而这个受伤的年轻人显然对这种藏着城府与狡猾的对话并不擅长。

对方继续沉默着，萨列里等待着。

“我可以给你解决一个麻烦。”最终他阴沉下嗓子，这样说道。

萨列里凑近了些。“您这话从何说起？我要找谁的麻烦？”

“我不知道。但我刚才也看到你走来。我不认识你，可我认得你脸上的表情。你在嫉妒着什么人。”对方戴着手套的手痛苦地蜷了起来。“我知道嫉妒、怨恨与惊惧是什么样子。”

萨列里僵在了原地。他想在那一瞬间他的脸色可能变得同对方一样苍白。但对方自顾不暇，气息奄奄，闭着眼睛试图恢复力气，没有察觉到他的细微变化。

萨列里只用了很短的时间就做出了决定。

“站得起来吗？”他向他伸出手。“前面不远处有一辆马车，我带您去我家。我叫安东尼奥·萨列里。您如果在维也纳逗留三天以上，想必便会听到我的名字。我不会对一个重伤之人做出有损声名的不义之事。那么，我可否也知道您的姓名？”

“提伯尔特。”对方犹豫了一下，又低声补充。“提伯尔特·卡普莱。”

“好的，卡普莱先生。请您先披上这件斗篷——无意冒犯，但既然您不想被人追踪发现，您这一簇染过的白发和耳环是比较显眼的标志，至少今夜这一路先遮盖起来。”

萨列里帮他站起来，支撑着他让他靠在自己肩上。“然后我们回家。”

2.

提伯尔特在被带回去的半路就不省人事，等到他再次有了模糊的知觉时周围的景象全变了样，床柱上和掀在头顶的账幔的繁复雕花晃得他头晕眼花，身体不听使唤，想坐起来的动作又以失败告终，重新陷入昏迷前他隐约扫到一眼房间里的布置，几把看上去小提琴模样的东西挂在墙上，他就走马灯似地想到小时候陪朱丽叶跑到集市上看人露天演奏，朱丽叶听得入了迷，红裙子上落了金黄与橙红的叶子雨。这场景一直被他带到了闭上眼睛的黑暗里，永久地身置于这幅画面对此刻身心虚弱的他来说诱惑极大，可惜他又一次未能遂愿，三天后他从高烧与浑浑噩噩中清醒了过来。

萨列里则对此并不感到遗憾。

“是您在街上挑中了我。若是刚救您回来您就死在我家，也未免太不给您颜面。”这位意大利同乡气定神闲地说道，把一杯水递到他面前。

那是一个白天，窗外日头正好，屋内光线充足。萨列里衣冠楚楚，梳妆精致，崭新的丝绸领结和衬衫襟花衬得他端庄体面，稳重优雅，提伯尔特印象中那些嫉妒与混乱的神色消失得无影无踪。没了夜色的遮掩，萨列里呈现出一种全然不同的贵气派头。

这个时候去问萨列里到底是什么人已经晚了，尤其是在提伯尔特发现自己全身上下都缠着绷带的情况下。这意味着他已经基本被扒光，贴身携带的匕首也应了他的猜测一般不知所踪。

“您希望我治好您，是吧？您身上的危险物品可有些多。”

这只是提伯尔特接触这位萨列里的起始。头几天提伯尔特浑身无力，虽然神志已清明，但伤口愈合期的疼痛和发炎的低烧还是让他像一只任人宰割的羔羊，他大部分时间都下不了地。萨列里每天来探望他一小会儿，以便确认他没有死于感染，其余时间的来人就是进进出出的仆人，定时为他上药，服侍他的起居，恭敬讲究得让他汗毛倒竖。

提伯尔特不习惯。他为人卖命的时候可没受过这么隆重的待遇。他试图揣摩萨列里的真意，又翻来覆去不得要领。他在话术方面远非萨列里的对手，几天下来萨列里已经把他的经历盘问调查得事无巨细，追根溯源到倘若萨列里某一天突然宣布提伯尔特有一个私生女，他也会首先怀疑自己而不是对萨列里提出质疑。

呸。

观察也没有太多收获。这主要由于提伯尔特自己的经验不足。这间客房里的家具无一例外都品位不俗，它们看上去价格不菲，但提伯尔特竟无从预估它们的金钱上限。他唯一能判断出的只有萨列里或许略通音律，他现在看清了墙上的小提琴。他也尝试过与几位仆人说话，可是没有人能听懂他的意大利语，萨列里成了他百无聊赖的养伤日子里唯一的交谈对象。

“略通音律。”萨列里在提伯尔特有一次问起来时低声重复了一遍，意味不明地笑起来。“您真是叫人觉得可爱。这话若是出自……另一个人之口，只怕我今晚就想犯下一桩谋杀。”

“这就是你救我的目的吗？”提伯尔特说，“告诉我你要我做的脏活。我会做的。这是你救我的报酬。”

“您这话可真叫人伤心。瞧您这一副认命似地献身模样。我在您眼中就是如此不近人情吗，我就不能单纯因为好心而救您吗。”

提伯尔特半个字也不信。

3.

罗森博格来拜访萨列里的时候，约瑟夫二世刚刚拍板允许上演费加罗的婚礼，拥护萨列里的意大利小集团陷入恼火的兵荒马乱，为首的罗森博格怀着一种不容侵犯的使命感，握着手杖蹬蹬蹬进了萨列里的家门。

“萨列里，我的朋——啊！”

他轻车熟路的步伐遭遇了前所未有的拦截。一柄闪着寒光的拆信刀从他眼前虚晃而过，挡在客厅后的走廊上。罗森博格跳了起来，发出了变了调的鹦鹉一般的怪叫。

“你是谁？”提伯尔特把刀子转回手里。

“您又是谁？”回过神来的罗森博格受到严重冒犯，尖着嗓子后退，“您想做什么？”

“看你不像好人。”

“您才是那个看起来更可疑的人！”罗森博格愤怒地伸手扶正歪到一旁的高髻假发，又猛地注意到什么似地瞪圆了眼睛。“您、您竟然……光天化日，光天化日！”他过于义愤填膺，竟结结巴巴、无语轮次了起来。“在萨列里的客厅里赤身裸体！这成何体统，成何体统……您对他做了什么，我要起诉您！”

“因为我一身的绷带。”提伯尔特冷冷地说，“你脑子有什么问题？”

“您是什么人！您怎么进来的！”

“你又是怎么进来的？”

“我跟门房打过招呼了！真不敢相信您竟然无知到不识得我是谁，我来找萨列里甚至不需要通报！”

“安东尼奥不在家。”

罗森博格好像被踩到了尾巴。“您叫他安东尼奥？”他的声音像吞了一百颗生葡萄。“您怎么能随意直呼他的名字，轻浮无礼……”

提伯尔特皱了皱眉眉头。“他不就叫安东尼奥吗？”

“您……！”

萨列里十分后悔自己在这个时候回到家。

好在安抚罗森博格总是容易的。有费加罗的婚礼这个巨大的威胁当前，宫廷乐师长善良慷慨地救助一个流浪汉同乡人并不是什么值得挂怀的事情。可萨列里自己心知远不止如此。

当然了，正如他先前所说，他总不会任由提伯尔特横尸街头，事实上在除了与莫扎特相关的事情之外，他并非冷血奸邪之徒，更勿论弃人性命于不顾。他步步为营，放线拉网，算计妥当一切供他攫取斐然声誉的阶梯，但他向来所作也仅止于此，直到一位被上帝亲吻过的天才不管不顾地冲进这座音乐圣城。

那受赠于神启的天赋像一颗燃烧的火球，生生把他的生活和脑子烧出一道溃烂的豁口。阴暗如同腐烂的霉菌在他理智的灰烬上肆意生长。皇家乐师萨列里大师与莫扎特的暗中不和在维也纳的意大利派系中早已不是秘密，零星的、不成气候的莫扎特支持者们也在酒馆里打着酒嗝痛骂着萨列里的卑鄙。

但恰恰是这位与此事全无干系的濒死之人张口点破了他苦苦藏匿的秘密。重伤的提伯尔特对自己点破出了什么一无所知，但萨列里心如明镜，当机立断：

维也纳可以知道萨列里暗中作梗的狡诈，但维也纳绝不能知道萨列里撕心裂肺的妒火。

所幸拉拢人心是他所熟悉的。他向来精通于此道。

不过萨列里还是问起了那个让罗森博格抓狂、而他自己也颇有兴趣的问题。

“您为什么叫我安东尼奥？”

“叫不得吗？”提伯尔特没好气。“在我们那里，即使是仇敌家的孩子也直接叫对方的名字。”提伯尔特露出了厌恶的神色。

萨列里莞尔。

费加罗的婚礼的上演在维也纳掀起了话题的热潮：约瑟夫二世在正式开演前将之口头鼓励了一番，渴望做一个急于让自己的英明决策得到印证的明君，可这举措带来的后续效应并没有持久，它们很快便淹没在贵族沙龙带动起的舆论动向之中了。来势汹汹的恶评像窜堂风在大街小巷刮来刮去，人们很难在任何一个有头有脸的社交场合中听到对费加罗的赞美。可与此同时的一桩怪事是上座率却并没有暴跌，偶尔连包厢也会被订满，而一些高等的剧院包厢通常并不是普通民众的聚会场合。

萨列里日日晚归。提伯尔特连续几天没见到他人影。费加罗的婚礼上演的第六天夜晚，那时提伯尔特正在桌前写一封信，他先是写给朱丽叶，问候她近况如何，犹豫再三后把牛皮纸揉成了一团，又写给罗萨琳，问她朱丽叶近况如何，最终这第二张纸也没有逃过躺在废纸筒里的命运，他在第三张纸前咬笔尖的时候萨列里回来了——他听到了一声惊天动地的钢琴巨响。

接着这旋律源源不断地传来。高低起落，忽缓忽急。但它越来越急。像山洪倒泻被拦腰截住，越积越多的浪潮挤压着找不到出口。提伯尔特对演奏一窍不通，他不知道弹钢琴需要使这么大的力气吗？他挪着还没好利索的腿慢慢走到琴房门前，象征性敲了两下门便将之推开。

房间里很暗，只有极少的蜡烛微弱燃烧。萨列里好像根本没有听到敲门声，他扬起胳膊，重重甩干了最后一个音，又突然不知道从什么地方摸出一把匕首。那是原本属于提伯尔特的，提伯尔特睁大了眼睛，眼看着萨列里突然跪地，将匕首拔出。烛火晃了两晃。汗水从萨列里的额前与鬓角淌落，形成一层亮晶晶的雾。那头整齐梳在一边的头发垂落了下来，搭在眉毛上，竟让他显得狼狈。他像一个溺水之人那样喘息着，可神情却仿佛要击穿一头猛兽，那双异色的眼睛此刻闪着远非常人的光，蓝色冷硬如同坚冰，金色却似岩浆的余烬。无坚不摧，又不堪一击。

提伯尔特短暂地被这幅景象震慑住了。他愣了愣。之后他迅速关上了琴房的门。即使是一个外人，他也隐约意识到萨列里此时的模样应该是不能被仆人们看到的。

“你在发什么疯？”提伯尔特皱着眉头。他压低了声音。

萨列里抬起眼睛，虚弱又诡异地冲提伯尔特笑了一下。萨列里把匕首刀柄朝外扔给了他。

“您已经能够下地，现在可以还给您了。”萨列里轻飘飘地说。

提伯尔特将匕首一把接住。他也同样把萨列里的拆信刀扔还过去，萨列里的手指在刀柄处微一颤抖，刀就落在了地上，刀刃与刀柄处镶嵌的黑宝石一同在地面上发出脆响。

提伯尔特怔怔地看着萨列里发颤的手，突然生出一股无名的恼怒。

“你根本就不是干这个的料。”提伯尔特生气地断言。“你的手是弹钢琴的手。你根本就没用刀子见过血，还想自己折腾什么？”

萨列里慢慢抬起头看他，任何熟悉萨列里的人都会察觉到这是一个探究的、意味深长的目光。但提伯尔特没有注意到这些。他只是继续说着，斩钉截铁。

“给我一个姓名。告诉我你在嫉妒谁，你在痛恨谁，我说过，我去给你解决你的麻烦。”

萨列里用这个目光注视了提伯尔特一会儿，然后轻轻笑了起来。

“您其实也根本没有杀过人，是不是？”萨列里说得慢悠悠。“尽管您在重伤逃到维也纳前是过着雇佣兵的生活。我注意到您的措辞很有趣。您对我说的一直是解决麻烦，而不是杀了谁。不过也不难想象。毕竟您是那么年轻啊。您才多大？有没有二十三？”

提伯尔特握紧了手心。“这很重要吗。我没有一天日夜不在妒恨着我的仇敌！闯进我的地盘，夺走我生活的意义，荣誉在这面前一文不值！告诉我，让你也这般不得安宁的人是谁？”

萨列里安静地看着他，片刻后发出一声难以辨认的叹息。

“提伯尔特。”萨列里缓慢地叫他的名字。“你想听音乐吗？”

tbc.


End file.
